


carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Gloves, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: When most students should have been in bed, Severus noticed Draco leaving the castle.





	carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant, January 2019, my first proper foray back in several years. Themes included: Everything old is new again, age disparity, caught in the act, defilement, exhibitionism, frottage, gloves, homosexuality, illegal sex, masturbation.
> 
> Thanks to **badgerlady** for the speedy beta. Any errors—or visible rust—is all me. Title is from Horace: _Seize the day, put very little trust in tomorrow_.

When most students should have been in bed, Severus noticed Draco leaving the castle as he had been doing regularly for the last several weeks. 

Severus threw on his cloak and pulled on his kid leather gloves before he set out to follow him. 

He stopped abruptly when Draco did the same and ducked behind a tree, anticipation thrumming through him. 

What was his most troublesome student up to this night, he said to himself, a smirk playing at his lips as he was quite certain of the answer.

Draco looked around the small clearing wand in hand. Fortunately, Severus knew how to make himself undetectable and Draco didn't notice him. Not yet, anyway.

Once he seemed satisfied, Draco parted his robes and undid his flies. 

The first time Severus had caught him, he should have turned away, should have left, but whatever remaining morals he had were crushed under the weight of the Dark Lord's plans. Being a mere mortal wizard, his days numbered, Severus had brushed aside his remaining qualms about the illegality of a student/teacher relationship and taken the fruit which had ripened before his eyes.

Watching a young man wank was surely the least of his sins.

And a beautiful young man at that. Draco had freed his cock and lifted his shirt to reveal his pale stomach. Severus watched hungrily as Draco stroked himself languidly.

He clearly was no novice, knowing just how to touch himself for maximum pleasure. 

His back pressed to a tree, Draco began moving his hips faster, his hand blurry as it slid up and down his cock.

Severus stepped into the clearing and silently approached.

"Draco."

Draco looked at him through hooded eyes, a lazy smile curling his lips.

"Fancy seeing you here. Again."

"I wouldn't want someone else to find you." Severus stepped closer

"No, I don't imagine you like to share." Draco pointedly gave himself a long, firm stroke. "Going to stand there all night and watch, Headmaster?"

Severus reached a hand into his robes and freed his cock, then brought their erections together and wrapped his glove-covered hand around them. 

"Fuck." Draco thrust his hips forward, pushing into Severus's fist. 

"In time, Draco." Leaning forward, Severus pressed his face to Draco's neck, sucking and nipping at the soft, smooth skin. The scent of young, fresh _male_ was a heady thing for one such as Severus.

He pulled his hand from between them and turned Draco around. Draco braced his hands on the tree, eagerly canting his hips back to give Severus access. 

Severus lifted Draco's robes and took a moment to caress the pale white flesh before him. It was a shame that this was neither the time nor the place for a good caning.

A good fucking would have to suffice. 

He pressed the tip of his wand to Draco's hole to lubricate and loosen. The urge to utterly destroy the boy warred with the desire to keep him in one piece so he could have him again and again.

Ultimately, good sense—such as it was—prevailed and Severus positioned himself at Draco's entrance, inching in slowly to allow him time to adjust. This wasn't Draco's first time, though Severus assumed their initial encounter had been. 

Once fully seated, Severus reached his gloved hand around and wrapped his fingers around Draco's cock.

"You will come when I say and no sooner." He pressed his lips to the skin beneath Draco's ear, making him shiver. "Am I clear?"

He took the slight nod of Draco's head and his whimper as understanding and pulled out nearly the entire way before plunging back inside. 

_Glorious._

Severus worked Draco's cock in time with his thrusts, slowing down and speeding up in turn, driving them both to the brink before pulling them back again. 

Listening to the sounds Draco made as Severus fucked him heightened his enjoyment. There was something about the soft keening of a young man that never failed to arouse him. When he'd made occasional forays into Muggle clubs in the past, he often got off simply listening to what was going on around him.

This was far better, of course. Feeling Draco's arse stretched around his cock, clenching and squeezing him, his smooth bare skin pressed against him each time he thrust, the weight of a cock other than his own heavy in his hand.

"What would your parents say, if they saw me fucking you, outside against a tree, like an animal?" Severus said, starting to move faster. "'What a dirty boy you are!' your mother would say."

"Don't talk about my mother... fuck," Draco said, gasping as Severus slammed into him. 

"Your father has been known to get his hands dirty though, hasn't he?" Severus rubbed his palm over the head of Draco's cock, smearing precome into fine leather of his glove. 

"Please," Draco begged, his legs beginning to tremble. 

Severus knew he couldn't tease Draco much longer and wanted to feel his arse tightening around him as he came. 

"When I count to three," he said with a snap of his hips. "One." 

Severus began fucking him with abandon, his own orgasm within reach.

"Two."

He squeezed his eyes shut, entirely focused on his cock pounding into Draco.

"Three!" 

Draco cried out, cock spurting into Severus's hand, as Severus bit down on the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, stilling as he came, cock throbbing inside Draco. 

Draco's head fell forward, braced on his hands against the bark of the tree, as he stood panting.

Severus dragged the sticky glove from Draco's cock around his hip to his arse, kneading the firm globe softly, hoping this wouldn't be the last time he'd have the pleasure of seeing it bare before him.

"Clean yourself up and get back to the castle," Severus said gruffly.

Once he'd straightened his robes, Draco met Severus's eye.

"Yes?" Severus said, impatient. He didn't particularly want to talk about his crimes or moral failings at the moment. 

"I know where the Headmaster's chambers are," Draco said, head held high. "If you'd prefer."

Severus quite liked the idea of Draco spread out in his bed, existing entirely for Severus's basest pleasures. 

"Tomorrow at ten then. Do not be late."

If his days were numbered, he might as well make the most of them.


End file.
